


Alone Time

by WhiteTruckWritings



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteTruckWritings/pseuds/WhiteTruckWritings
Summary: After months on the run, you and Logan finally get some much needed alone time





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been debating on whether or not to post smut on here for a while. This definitely isn’t what I normally write and happens only once in a blue moon. That said, it’s my first explicit writing so please take it easy on me. Criticism and feedback is more than appreciated.

Steam from the shower fogs over the bathroom mirror. It seemed like forever since you’d had access to running water, let alone hot. You bite back a groan as the water pelts down onto your body. For a moment you just stand there allowing all the thoughts and events of the past few days to flow along with the water. A soft rap on the door breaks you out of your haze. “Come on in.” You call. Most likely it was Laura or Logan. You’d waited until everyone was done using the bathroom before occupying it but perhaps they needed something. Cold air seeps through the flimsy shower curtain and you shiver slightly. The door closes with a click as heavy footsteps shuffle along the tile.

A small smile forms on your lips knowing exactly who it is. The sudden clattering of objects and a string of curses only confirms your assumptions. You peek your head out of the shower to see Logan hunched over, attempting to pick up the assortment of medication and shampoo samples. The bathroom was small but with him inside it seemed tiny. “Need some help?” You ask gently, fighting an even bigger smile. 

He responds by dropping the items into the sink with a bang. A sigh comes from his lips and he runs a hand over his face. Your smile fades as worry sets in. “I’ll finish up so you can get in. We can talk after if you’d like.” You give him a small smile as his eyes meet yours. “Can I join you?” The question was abrupt, taking you aback. “Are you sure?” You ask quietly.

You weren’t objecting but the two of you hadn’t been able to be passionate with each other for months. It was hard enough with Charles but now that you had Laura and were on the run it was nearly impossible. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d had sex. Not that I mattered but you missed his body against yours. He nods before beginning to strip. You slip behind the curtain again to wait for him. After a moment he slips in alongside you. 

His hands begin to explore your body, tracing your skin like a map he’d memorized long ago. You pull away for air and grip his hair as his lips move to your jaw. His beard scratches your skin and elicits a soft moan from you. Logan groans at the noise and gives your under jaw a gentle bite . Rough hands travel lower and lower until one slips between your folds.

You moan, hand sliding against the tile in an attempt to anchor yourself as the other grips his shoulder. Logan leaves burning kisses along your neck as his fingers toy with your clit. “Logan.” You gasp. He hums in response, lips still attached to your neck. “Logan as much as I like-holy shit.” You’re cut off as he slips two calloused fingers into your aching heat. “Look at that.” He murmurs, slowly pumping his fingers into your cunt. You moan again not surprised at how willingly you take him. The ache in between your legs had lasted for months thanks to your current situation.

Logan gives a few more pumps before pulling out of you entirely. Normally foreplay was his specialty but after so long it was impossible to wait. He gently caresses your thigh before lifting it to rest on his hip. His hand reaches between your bodies to align himself with your entrance. Slowly, he pushes in, the familiar stretch drawing a moan from both of you. Logan stills as he enters you completely before capturing your lips with his. After a few moments you grind your hips into him. A smirk paints his lips as you move both hands to his shoulders, gripping tightly. “How do you want it sugar?” His breath tickles your ear and you moan. “ I want you to ruin me.” You manage to breath out. The growl that comes from his throat is purely feral as he pulls his hips back before snapping them forward. You hardly sustain the yelp that rises in your throat. 

“Jesus, fuck.” Logan groans as he thrusts his hips into you. It’s amazing but it’s not enough. You moan his name and jerk your hips to meet his. He moves one hand to your hip and another to the wall for leverage. His grip is bruising as the pace quickens. “Fuck, Logan harder.” You moan again, digging your nails into his back. 

He obliges with a curse and slams into you roughly. You nearly forget that it’s not just the two of you. Each thrust has you fluttering around him. Moans spill from your mouth as you grip his shoulders. The coil in your stomach winds as he pounds into you, grunts and curses spilling from his lips. A particularly hard thrust has you seeing white. His name is like a prayer falling from your lips as you move closer and closer to the edge. Logan’s thrusts become erratic, the both of you chasing your high. 

“Logan, I’m gonna...” Your warning is met with another hard thrust that sends you sailing over the edge. Logan follows with a guttural groan, head falling into the crook of your neck. Your legs shake as your orgasm races through you, a long moan signaling your end.

The two of you stand there panting. Logan gives you a crooked smile and presses his lips to yours. Gently, he detaches your leg from his hip and slowly slides out of you. The feeling of emptiness fills you and a whine rises in your throat. A knock on the door causes you both to freeze. 

“Logan?” It’s Charles. “You’ve been in there for quite a while. Are you alright?” The man seems genuinely concerned. “Yeah, I’m fine Charles. Just needed a bit more time tonight.” He gives you a small grin and gives your ass a squeeze. You smack his chest lightly but can’t help the smile that curves onto your lips. 

Then Charles asks about you. “I can’t seem to find her and Laura is worried.” The concern in his voice verges on playful. While subtle, it doesn’t pass you by.

“He knows.” You laugh quietly. “Of course he fucking knows.” Logan grumbles. “I’ll be out soon!” He calls to the professor before turning back to you. “We should get out.” You reach for the shampoo but Logan wraps a hand around your wrist. “I didn’t say we were done.” He growls lowly. You whimper and feel your arousal build. 

“As long as we’re here, I’m gonna have my way with you.” His voice goes straight to your core and you’re sure as hell that water isn’t the only thing dripping down your thighs.

“Now, be a good girl, turn around, and face the wall.”


End file.
